


Comforted

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Denzel comes to Cloud at night as a wicked temptation.





	Comforted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 20, 2005. 
> 
> Denzel is, for all intents and purposes, older in this, but do feel free to choose an age~

Cloud rolled over at the sudden weight on his bed, not that he'd really been asleep and completely unaware of someone very slowly tiptoeing through his room. He hadn't stayed alive so many years by being completely oblivious, after all.

The worst part, though, was that he wasn't sure just who was in his bed. Or, more correctly, he knew but desperately thought to rationalize it away. Reaching a hand over to touch his visitor, he couldn't avoid the sadness that washed over him. Again.

"You can't do this," Cloud said, soft in the cool of the night. "Denzel..."

"But Tifa does," Denzel replied, taking that touch as not curiosity but instead an invitation.

"That's different," Cloud offered, wishing that he couldn't clearly remember Denzel running to him after nightmares, curling up against his body, small and warm but trembling in fear. That wasn't so many years ago, after all...

"I know... Because you like..." The tone just sounded wrong coming from those sweet lips, so incriminating and worldly.

You, Cloud finished in his mind. Boys. Men. That much had to have been obvious over the years, but still... The thought was lost completely as Denzel slid closer, no longer quite as small as he curled against Cloud, wrapping an arm over Cloud's side and resting a warm hand on the small of Cloud's back.

Even in the cool of Midgar, neither was wearing much more than bottoms, forcing skin against skin. Cloud shivered against that heat, trying to push Denzel away.

"Don't," he finally said, prying that arm back and trying to retreat through a tangle of blankets.

"Let me just... lay with you, like I used to when I had nightmares," Denzel replied, reaching out as though he was beckoning, trying to draw Cloud to him. Somehow it was instantly worse - knowing that Denzel remembered that and would think to compare that innocence to this... wicked temptation.

Before Cloud could open his mouth to say no, Denzel was against him again, pressing not the way a child would but instead the way a lover would. Cloud froze, wishing Denzel wasn't his student, slowly learning speed and skill.

But this was something Cloud did not wish to teach, at least not yet. But if Denzel would only... Cloud brought his free arm, the one not being used as Denzel's pillow, up to run fingers softly through Denzel's hair like he used to, comforting.

But instead, Denzel mewled, squirming slightly against Cloud as if daring Cloud to do it again. And stupidly, just as he always did when others came sneaking beneath his sheets, he continued, pulling those perfect little noises from the body twisting closer and closer to his own, warm skin against his followed by obvious arousal.

"Ah... Cloud, please..." Breathless.

Closing his eyes, Cloud searched his body for some ounce of restraint but couldn't find any. It was too late. He'd already done this, given in to temptation best left untouched. He could remember now, too well, being too young once as well.

One arm still serving as Denzel's pillow, Cloud untangled his other from the long tangles of Denzel's hair, trailing down the heat of Denzel's back before resting at the elastic of much too thin pajama bottoms.

"If you tell me to stop..."

"I won't," Denzel replied, much too quickly, his own hands pressed to Cloud's chest, obviously unsure of just what their motion should be.

"Denzel..." He kissed Denzel's jaw, listening to a gasp of fading innocence before moving his mouth to Denzel's, tracing slightly parted lips with his tongue. Slipping his hand beneath that elastic, Denzel's body only got warmer, tense but still quite aroused.

Kissing the lines of Denzel's jaw, Cloud slid his hand over Denzel's hip, breathy moans wavering as Cloud slowly moved closer to the youth's arousal.

"Cloud..."

Cloud paused, sure that this would be the moment of panic. He could just hold Denzel. He could. Even after going this far...

"Please..."

He felt overwhelmed, the heat of Denzel's body pulling at him, begging for more even as Denzel himself begged. His hand found Denzel's erection immediately as he forced his mouth over the youth's, pressing soft lips apart with his tongue.

Denzel thrust against his hand, not responding to the kiss at first more out of inexperience than anything else. His hands pawed at Cloud's chest, a silent plea for more.

Running a thumb over the tip of Denzel's arousal to spread the fluid downward, Cloud couldn't help a shiver of satisfaction as Denzel practically screamed into his mouth.

"Ah! Cloud!" Denzel buried his head against Cloud's shoulder, shaking already as Cloud started quick strokes. Not more than a few seconds later, Cloud felt the body against his stiffen as Denzel cried out against his skin, obviously trying to muffle his voice as if that would somehow cancel out all of his earlier noises.

Wanting to pull his semen-covered hand away to at least find somewhere better to rest it, Cloud found himself trying to ignore his own arousal, not wanting to go any farther than he already had.

Denzel was still shaking, pressed tightly to him... sobbing? Pulling his hand free and absently wiping it on the sheets, Cloud drew Denzel into a tight hug, a little afraid about what would happen next.

Whispering something, Denzel shifted in Cloud's arms, trying not to sniffle.

"Denzel?"

"Thank you," Denzel repeated, trying to smile. "But I don't know how to... You..."

"Another time," Cloud replied quickly, kissing Denzel's forehead. "Just go to sleep."

"But..."

"It's okay. Another time."

"Cloud..." And Denzel kissed him softly, nearly chastely, before snuggling back down to share his body heat, just like years ago, comforted.


End file.
